Happy Birthday
by coolpeson
Summary: It's Conner's birthday and he gets a special kind of jewelry, red Kryptonite. Can Superman make him take it off before he does something he will regret for the rest of his life? man i suck at summaries.
1. Ring

**I have already finished this story but I will not post any of them if you're not interested. I just did it for fun. I know I'm weird that way.**

**Ring **

**A small circular band, typically of precious metal and often set with one or more gemstones, worn on a finger as an ornament or token.**

**March 21 Thursday **

"HAPPY BITHDAY!" Everybody yelled out as Conner walked into his 'house' the cave. He should be more surprised but he'd heard everybody's heart beat miles he just smiled Megan standing next to him kissed then hugged him.

"You already knew didn't you." She whispered.

"No." he said.

"Really?" she said happily looking at him.

"No, I knew." He said kissing her again.

"Alright we have food, cakes, presents and games." Wally said as he grabs Conner's hand and pulled him away from Megan. "What do you want to do first?"

"What do **you** want to do first Wally?" Conner asks him knowing what he already wanted.

"Food, I'm starving." Wally said smiling.

They sit down to eat hamburgers, fries, hot dogs, chips with sodas. It was just the team Kaldur, Dick, Wally, Megan, and Artemis but there were a lot more presents then just five a lot more of them.

"So are all of these for me?" Conner asks as he picks up a present from a table ignoring the food.

"Yeah Superman told everybody that today's your birthday. You're very well liked up there." Dick said referring to the Watchtower.

"Did Superman bring me a present?" Conner said looking at the names of the presents.

"Yeah he did." Dick put down his hamburger and looked at the presents helping him find Superman's.

"He and everybody else left there was some kind of emergency."Kaldur said to him as he saw Wally eating.

"Here, found it." Dick said and gave him the present.

He opens it tearing the blue wrapping paper, Dick smiles at him then frowns when he sees it just a t-shirt not just any t-shirt his own t-shirt the black S shield shirt he always wears.

"YES!" Conner yells smiling.

"I don't get it it's your shirt." Wally says as he had actually put down his food and looked at the present.

"Not just any shirt, look." He lets Wally touch the fabric it felt different not like any fabric he had ever felt.

"What is it?" he asks Dick went up and touches the fabric as well.

"It's Kryptonian Kal made it for me. Its indestructible or close enough." He takes off his shirt and puts on the new one.

"Looks exactly the same." Artemis says to him as she looks at him as he goes to sit on the couch with everybody else.

"Here open this one." Wally says as he gives him another present to open, and another one, another, until all of the presents were open he was about to sit down when he saw a small box lead. "Here you forgot this one." He said to him hand him a small box lead.

"Oh somebody got you jewelry." Artemis said teasing him looking at Megan who hadn't given him a present.

"It's not from me. My present its much later." She said smiling and blushing.

"It doesn't have a name." Conner said looking at the small box.

"We'll figure it out later. Open it." Dick said wanting to know who gave the boy of steel jewelry, it was kinda weird, in a lead box weirder.

"It's a ring." He said pulling it out he looks at it the ruby gem shining bright Dick gets the box from him and looks at him no name attached to it, nothing. "It says something aut vincere aut mori." He reads off the lining inside the ring.

"Um my Italian is a little rusty." Artemis says to them.

"It's not Italian is Latin." Dick says to her.

"It's Spanish?" Wally asks.

"No, Latin the dead language." Dick says.

"What does it mean?" Kaldur asks.

"It means Conquer or Die." Conner says they all look at him surprised. "What? I can't know Latin?"

"Sorry Kon, Dick is usually the one who knows the dead languages." Wally says to him not wanting to offend him.

"Put it on." Megan says to him smiling.

"Maybe I can run fingerprints on the box." Dick says to them as he gets up "It'll only take a couple of minutes. Then we can cut the cake." He leaves to the briefing room.

"I can help; Flash taught me how to do it." Wally says getting up and follows him.

"I'll get the cake ready." Artemis says getting up.

"I'll help." Kaldur says as he follows her to the fridge.

Conner ignores them and puts on ring on his ring finger on right hand he takes a deep breath and exhales. "You ok?" Megan asks him a little worried.

"Yeah I feel great." Conner says as he smiles at her she smiles back and he lends in for a quick kiss "So when are you going to give me my present?" he says as he runs his hand up her thigh.

"Later." She says blushing stopping his hand from going to up. He chuckles and kisses her neck.

"You guys might want to get a room or something." Artemis says looking at them.

"Oh like we haven't see you and Wally-" Conner starts and is interrupted by Megan.

"Conner!" Megan stops him. He looks at her innocently.

Artemis and Kaldur look at him shocked, then Dick and Wally walk in.

"It's a no-go on the fingerprints." Dick says as he sits down on the couch box in hand he looks at the two about to bring the cake frozen. "What happen?"

"You ok babe?" Wally asks her as he sits down on the couch next to Dick grabbing the box from Dick.

"Yeah fine." She says and brings the cake over to the coffee table.

"Right nothing at all." Kaldur says as he follows her.

"Aw it's a number two candle." Conner says as he sees the candle on the cake. Dick looks at him a little weird since when does Conner goes 'aw'. "Where's the match?" he asks.

"Here."Kaldur says as he gives the match box to Dick. He turns it on and Kaldur and Megan back away as he turns on the number two candle, he blows out on the match.

"Make a wish." Megan says to him.

Conner closes his eyes and blows out the candle. "What to guess what I wished for?" Conner asks her, she blushes again as he kiss her on the lips.

"Whoa, have you guys always been like this?" Wally asks.

"No, it's new." Artemis says to him as he sits down next to him. Kaldur starts to cut the cake and Megan pulls away blushing. Conner gabs the candle and starts licking the frosting away.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Megan asks him again looking at him.

"Never better." He tells her smiling.

They split the cake Wally eats most of it and they play Black Ops 2 a present form Green Arrow. Megan and Kaldur didn't understand it so after a while they left but Artemis, Wally, Dick and Conner they were awesome at it. They played all night long it's was amazing how long they were at it.

"Keep it together guys come on!" Dick says as he jumps up and down.

"HEY come on somebody come save me over here! A stupid zombie bit me come on! Conner come save me." Artemis yells at him.

"I'm going damn it I'm killing my way to you." He says as his soldier kills zombies to get to her with a shotgun.

"Damn it I'm out of guns!" Wally yells as his soldier takes out a knife and starts stabbing the zombies.

"Use the knife use the knife!" Dick yells at him as his soldier shots dogs attacking him.

"I'm using the knife! I'm going to die. Damn it I'm dead, somebody come save me." Wally says to them.

"I'm too far way. Conner go save him." Dick says to him as he runs away from the dogs.

"He's trying to save me at the moment." Artemis says to him.

"Yeah I can't do two things at once." Conner says as his soldier saves Artemis's.

"YES! Mama is back in the game, coming to save you baby." She says and goes to save Wally.

"Hurry up I'm going to die." He says.

"Conner come over here with me, the stupid dogs are going to kill me." Dick says in a panic as he hides from the dogs and trying to use a sniper to kill them.

"I'm coming to you boy-basket case." Conner says smiling.

"Damn it they have me! Come on come on don't die don't die." Dick says as he gets bite by the dogs.

"I'm dead!" Wally says as his screen goes black, he throws the control on the coffee table.

"Aw damn sorry baby." Artemis says as she shoots the zombies that killed him.

"There saved." Conner says to Dick as he heals Dick.

"I'm opening another door." Artemis says to them.

"NO DON'T!" both Dick and Conner yell.

"Sorry." She says as the door already got open.

More dogs came and they boys die in minutes and zombies killed Artemis.

"I blame you." Conner tells her as his screen goes black.

"It's getting late anyways." Dick says to them and looks at his watch. "Oh damn it its 2 am! I have to go."

"Does Batman ground you if you're late?" Conner asks him.

"Yes he does. Happy Birthday Conner." he says running out of the living room.

"How about another game?" Conner asks Artemis and Wally.

"It's a school night, my mom is going to be pissed off." Artemis says to him and stands up.

"Me too my dad I mean my mom is pretty cool with me being out late." Wally says as he gets off the couch.

"Alright, Happy birthday Conner." Artemis says and hugs him then kisses him on the check.

"Thanks Arty." He says to her hugging her back and kisses her.

"Happy Birthday Conner." Wally says to him and hugs him.

"Thanks Wally." He says to him and hugs him back.

Then all leave in the zeta tubes and go home. Conner waves at them as they all leave. Then goes to his and Megan's room he takes off his brand new shirt and jeans, boots, shocks and boxers then climes in bed with her. He kisses her shoulder and then her neck she moans his name.

"How about that birthday present?" he asks to her.

"I thought you forgot." She said to him turning around to face him.

"Why would I forget something like that?" he asks her and kisses her on the lips no permission for his tongue to get inside her mouth. He moves to get on top of her pressing his naked body against hers. "Clothes." He says to her and goes back to kissing her. She gets the message and phase off her clothes, completely naked now.

She felt his manhood against her thigh and spreading her legs, he goes down to kiss her neck and she moans then kisses her breasts licking, sucking her nipples.

"This is supposed to be your birthday present not mine." She says to him, he smirks and gets off of her and lies back on the bed arms behind his head.

She smiles and kisses his chest, then getting on top of him. Kissing her way down to him Megan took Conner and placed his cock in her mouth, cupped his balls, and rubbed his asshole. She heard Conner moan from pleasure. Megan went from the bulging tip, to the end of the shaft all at once completely deep throating it. She could feel the back of her throat getting slammed hard. The clone gripped Megan's hair and began face fucking him. His cock hitting the back of Megan's throat each time, and his balls slapping on under her chin. Megan swallowed Conner one more time, but this time Conner held the back of her head down and Megan's face was pressed into his pelvis. After about thirty seconds Megan was let up and an ocean of cum in her mouth, swallowing it.

"Fucking hell," was all Conner could utter. "That always feels so good."

She pulls herself up and kisses his neck. "Did you like your birthday present so far?" she asks.

"Yes," he kisses her on the lips running his hands down her back and groping her ass.

"Want to finish and continue tomorrow?" she asks him.

"We can do that?" He asks she nods smiling at him. "Yeah let's do that."

She kisses him on the lips then his forehead "I love you."

"I love you too."

She positions herself on top of his cock and saddles him. He takes a deep breath and he bites his lip after a while she starts to move up and down on him, riding him. Her hands on his chest rubbing his nipples as his hands moved her waist to creating a nice fast rhythm. They were at it for a while until final they come together screaming each other's name. She collapse on top of him panting and he made small circles on her back smiling and kissing her the top of her head. She uses her Telekinesis to get the blanket on top of them kisses his neck.

"Best birthday present ever." He told her.


	2. Red

**…Red**

**Of a color at the end of the spectrum next to orange and opposite violet, as of blood, fire, or rubies**

**March 22 Friday**

After a quickie with Megan he said he was gonna skip class. Megan had been pissed off. Conner was driving full speed on his red motorcycle not a care in the world, wearing his brand new S shirt and his sunglass, no helmet who needs a helmet when you're indestructible. He didn't care that Megan had been angry he didn't care about anything. He zinged and zagged through the traffic not caring if anybody got hurt passing red lights and stop signs free as a bird, man did he wish he could fly.

Metropolis Superman's city he wanted to thank him for the t-shirt it was 11 am he should be at the Daily Planet working he had to hurry before he leaves for lunch.

He makes a sudden stop "Traffic…grreeattt." He says then looks around annoyed then sees the sidewalk and smiles. He turns his motorcycle around and goes to the sidewalk "Move people!" he yells out as the people panic to get out of his way. He ends up back on the road after passing all of the traffic and then stops at a red light and looks at a bank.

He uses his infrared vision then his super hearing he could see people on the ground and 3 people standing up. Then he hears "Don't move, on the ground nobody moves a muscle." What he didn't hear were sirens no police. He smirks.

He does an L-turn making cars crash into each other and goes full on the gas and rushes into the window of the bank breaking it and skidding on the banks floor crashing into one of the robbers then parks his bike. Gets off it kicks the guy on the ground breaking a couple of ribs and looks at the reminding 2, they had joker makeup on.

"Shot the bastard!" one of the guys behind the counter says getting the bag full of money.

The other joker in front of him cocks his gun and starts to shot Superboy, he may not be Superman fast or Kid Flash fast but hell if he was about to get his new shirt dirty, so he caches all of the four bullets. He walks towards him "No clowns allowed in Metropolis." He says as he drops the bullets on the floor and picks up the joker and throws him out the window crashing on top of a car.

Superboy to busy smiling at the guy he just thrown and gets shot by the other joker behind the counter. He walks up to him angry. He grabs his neck "This was a birthday present, dick move." He picks him up and throws him out the window as well, but this time Superman caches him before landing on anything. Then hands him off to the police that had just arrived after him, then looks at the other guy on the car he quickly x-rays him-broken bones a lot of them, including his spine.

"Whoever-Whatever did this was ruthless." he flies up and gets ready to fight then Superboy comes out with his bike over his head, walking out the broken window "Did you do this?" he asks shocked landing on the ground.

"Yeah," Superboy says smiling and putting his bike down. "I came to say thanks for my birthday present. I know you had a save the world emergency and couldn't be there but-"

"Superboy you seriously hurt these people, you broke this man's spine and that man's throat." Superman says angry as he interrupts Superboy.

"They were robbing a bank, I didn't think I had play nice." Superboy says shocked at Superman's attitude.

"Superboy we talked about this, you can't use your strength like that on normal humans you could kill someone." Superman says to him worried about Superboy's attitude.

"And what makes you think I have a problem with that?" Superboy asks him, Superman was speechless how could he says something like that? "I came here to say thank you not get a stupid lecture on superpower safety." He says angry getting on his bike and turning it on.

"We are not done talking Superboy." He says to him.

"Yes, we are." He leaves on his bike.

"KON-El!" Superman yells out and is about to follow him when reporters come on to him.

"Do you know that boy Superman?"

"You called him Kon-El, is he family?"

"Is he your child? He looks exactly like you."

"I'm sorry, I have to go." He says and flies off to find Superboy. He looks for him around the city then gives up and calls Batman on his com. "Batman I need to know where Superboy is can you pin point his location?" he asks.

"I'm at work." He says as he looks at the people on his board meeting and pretending he was having a conversation on the phone.

"Oh sorry, call me back later it's an emergency." he asks.

"Yes definitely." Bruce says and hangs up the phone.

**…**

"What do you want?" Kon asks as a limo stops in front of him already knowing who was inside.

"To talk to you, Superboy." Lex Luthor says as he lowers the car window.

"About what?" he asks him annoyed.

"Your birthday, it was yesterday. I wanted to talk to you. I see you did get my present." Lex says pointing to the ring on his right hand.

Kon looks at it and touches the ring with his thumb "This is from you?" he asks.

"Yes, do you like it?" Lex asks smiling.

"Yeah it's…pretty." Kon says not really knowing what to say.

"Well there is a story to go with it, maybe we can talk, over dinner maybe?" Lex says still smiling at him.

"Sure, you can tell me what Conquer or Die means." Kon says happily.

"Maybe you should change, it will be a fancy restaurant."Lex says to him

"This is all I have."Kon says to him looking at his shirt.

"We'll have to do something about that. Get in." Lex says opening the door.

"What about my bike?" he asks getting off his bike and standing next to it.

"Mercy if you will." Lex says to his assistant/bodyguard. She gets off and walks to the bike Kon not taking his eyes off of her she gets on the bike. "Superboy," he motions for him to get in the limo.

"Kon-El…you can call me Kon." He says smiling at Lex.

"Kon, get in we have birthday to celebrate." Lex says to him as he gets in the car.

"Never been on a limo before." Kon says looking around. "Not that great."

They first head off to get him a new suit. Kon was in the changing room trying it on, and then comes out. "I don't know I mean it's expensive but I don't think I'll-Holy crap I'm gorgeous." Kon says looking in the mirror and turning around pulling on the suit and running a hand in his hair.

Lex gets up from the very expensive couch with two very expensive champagne glass in his hand standing beside him, he gives one to Kon and he takes it and drinks it. Lex pats Kon on the back and smiles looking at the reflection of them on the mirror.

"Do you like it son?" he asks taking a sip from the champagne glass.

"Yeah I do…Dad." He says smiling at him tilting his glass and so does Lex. "To my Birthday day." they toast and then take another sip.

**…**

"I don't know where he is, I'm not a psychic Superman." Batman says as he types on the computer in Mount Justice. Superman told Batman what Superboy had done to the bank robbers and he was just as angry. "That is unbelievable." Batman says angrily. Dick and Artemis walks in from the kitchen, they had just gotten out of school so they were in their school uniforms.

"He's not gonna-You **know** whats gonna happen-This is **the** most-" Superman stammers not knowing what to say.

"I feel exactly the same way." Batman says typing in the computer.

"What's going on?" Dick asks curiously.

"Batman can't fine Kon, and I'm panicking." Superman says to him.

"Did you try calling him?" Dick asks slowly knowing it was a stupid idea, he was Batman it was probably the first thing he had done. Batman stops typing and looks at Dick then at Superman looks who was looking at Batman.

"I'll call him." Artemis says taking out her phone and dialing.

"Ok ask him where he is so I can go and pick him up but don't say anything about me," Artemis looks at him weird "we had a fight."

"Hey Conner where are you? Oh you are? Ok…alright…ok…Yeah I'm at the cave so is Dick. Megan is at Cheer-leading practice…Superman? No he's not here…ok see you soon." Artemis says to him she hangs up.

"Where is he?" Superman asks.

"Uh he is…" she points to the zeta tube.

**Superboy B 04**

"You guys are not going to believe-" he walks in wearing S shirt and jeans with his boots and see Superman "You lied to me." more a statement then a question, she shrugs and he sighs.

"You are in big trouble!" Superman yells out pointing his index finger at him.

"Where did you get all of this stuff?" Batman asks referring to the shopping bags at his side.

"Dad bought them for me." he says as he starts moving his bike to the briefing room parking it then grabbing the shopping bags. "Everything cost like 50 grand or something. Isn't it awesome?"

"Who's dad?" Artemis asks as she grabs a bag and looks inside it, clothes by the touch of it silk.

"Lex." He says to her. She and Dick look at him shocked to hear him say that.

"Lex who?" Batman asks hoping it wasn't who he thought he was.

"Luthor, he is technically my dad." Kon says having trouble with all of the bags he had super strength not multiple arms.

"You're grounded." Superman says to him.

"What?" Kon says shocked putting his bags down next to his bike and walking up to him.

"Grounded, for a month." Superman says to him.

"What?! Oh no no no no, one week and no mission." Kon says to him crossing his arms calmly.

"What? No negotiating, three weeks." Superman says to him.

"I'm serious one week, no mission and I'll clean the cave." Kon says looking up at him.

"Forget all of that, two weeks and that is final!" Superman yells at him. Kon shrugs and picks up his bags again.

"We'll let that be a lesson to him." Dick says sarcastically. It was funny seeing Superman trying to act like a dad.

"That was awesome, you have to teach me how to do that." Artemis says to him putting his bag down.

Superman puts his hands on his face "Kon-El!" he screams the sound coming out muffled.

"Satan?" Kon asks jokily looking around scared, Dick and Artemis chuckling.

Superman takes his hands off his face and takes a deep breath, "You broke somebody, literally almost every single bone on the man's body was broken, including his spine." Superman says to him seriously. "He's never going to be able to walk again."

"Whoa." Dick says shocked it was no longer funny.

"Dude." Artemis says no longer smiling.

"Your right I shouldn't have interfered in the robbery." They all look at him confused. "I am so sick of saving people."

"What's your problem?" Artemis asks him.

"And I am so sick of you people telling me what to do." Kon says looking at them ignoring Artemis question. "I'm out of here, I'm going to go find my dad."

"Stop calling Lex Luthor Dad, before I scream." Superman says to him angrily.

"Why? You're not my dad, you've made that very clear." He starts to walk away.

"Kon," he grabs his arm and Kon throws a punch, thanks to his super reflexes he grabs his right wrist before his fist maked contact with his face. "Where did you get this?" he asks looking at the red gem in his right ring finger.

"Dad gave it to me, isn't it cool?" he takes his fist back and looks at it, "It's a family heirloom."

Superman backs away from him "No Kon that's red Kryptonite." Kon looks at Superman, he was scared of it, the ring. "Something strange is happening to you you're not yourself, it's the ring."

"Now you're really pissing me off." he walks back to the zeta tube leaving this things behind.

"Kon-" Superman grabs his left arm and Kon turns around and kicks him in the stomach sending him flying back Artemis and Dick back away from him and go stand next to Batman.

"We are not done talking!" Superman yells out on the floor.

"You can talk all you want, I'm done listening." He says to him then types in coordinates in the zeta tube and leaves.

**Superboy B04**

Batman goes up to Superman and crunches down "You ok?"

"Carrots and apples." He says grabbing his stomach, "We have to take that ring away from him Bruce." He says standing up.

"I'll call the rest of the team." Batman says clicking his com link.

"Actually we should call the League on this one, just in case." Superman says to him looking at Dick and Artemis. Batman looks at them they looked shocked they couldn't believe there friend just did that. Batman nods in understanding.

**…**

No wheels meant he had to jump everywhere so that what he was doing jumping, jumping right into Lex Luthor penthouse and crashing safely in the front door steps of the building. He goes in the double doors and goes to the pretty receptionist girl, blonde hair, blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm here to see my dad." Kon says smiling at her.

She flashes a smile back. "Who's your dad?" she says typing on the computer.

"Lex Luthor."

She looks at him "Yeah right, and I'm Bill Gates daughter." She says to him.

"I'm serious, he's my dad. He told me he was staying here for the night, what room is he in?" he asks looking at her seriously.

"Look everybody knows Lex Luthor, and he doesn't have a son so I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She motions for the security people to come.

"Look just call him up and tell him that-" a hand touches his shoulder he looks up at the two very military looking security guys. "Take your hands off of me."

"Look kid, just come with us and nobody gets hurt." He says to him.

Kon turns around and looks at the two security guys grabs the front of their shirts and throws them over the counter and turns back around to the girl and smiles sweetly.

"He's on the 38th floor." She says scared.

"Thank you," he looks at her name tag "Linda, that's Spanish for cute girl." Says to her and walks to the elevators press the button for it come down then goes inside and press the 38 then waves at Linda.

Linda quickly picks up the phone and calls "Mr. Luthor somebody calming to be your son is on his way up you should- oh well he was strong he beat up two of our…oh he is…oh I am so sorry I didn't know. Yes sir. Yes sir. I understand, I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. You and your son have a good night." She hangs up shocked Lex Luthor has a son.

Kon knocks on the door and Lex opens it in a silk blue bathrobe.

"You were right, he freaked out when he saw the ring." Kon says to him.

"Oh son…come in." he says empathetically and steps aside for Kon go inside.

Kon sees the penthouse for the first time it looked so fancy but it was the view that caught his attention it was beautiful the lights the buildings he walked right to the windows smiling. Lex went up to him putting his hand on his shoulder.

"He got so jealous just by seeing the ring." Kon says looking at the ring.

"Don't worry about it Kon, you have me now." he says to him.

"I left all my stuff back at the cave." Kon says to him.

"We'll get you new stuff." Lex says to him smiling running his finger threw his bangs.

Kon looks up at him hugs him Lex freezes for a minute then hugs him back and smiles. "Let's get you to bed."

"Ok."

**...**

**Review, Red Kryptonite Smallville style. **


	3. Rat

**…Rat**

**To betray one's associates by giving information**

**March 23 Saturday **

"Still can't find him?" Superman asks Batman on the Watchtower.

The team was on Mont Justice Dick and Artemis telling the rest what happened, telling them about the red kryptonite about Superboy and his 'Dad'.

"No, he must have thrown his phone, I can't find him anywhere." Batman says to him.

"What do we do? The longer he is exposed to red Kryptonite the more unstable he becomes." Superman says to him.

"I know Clark, we'll find him." he says to him.

**…The penthouse**

Loud music could be heard from the penthouse early in the morning.

"Kon?!" Lex yells out still in his blue silk robe. He looks around the living room and sees a whole bunch of things clothes, kayak, lava lamp, pool table, motorcycle, and a stereo. "Kon!" he was sitting on the couch playing Halo with the receptionist girl Linda wearing very expensive diamond necklace, rings, ear rings and dress. "Where did you get all of this?!" Lex yells out.

"Everywhere, Vera Wang, Savannah, Chanel, Geronimo!" he yells out looking at the tv.

Linda laughs and shakes her head. "Giorgio Armani." She leads in for a kiss in the lips he kisses her back."I killed you!" she yells out laughing as she stops kissing him.

"AW fuck!" he yells out fake angry.

"How did you pay for all of this!?" he asks yelling and getting the control for the stereo and ties to turn it off. Kon grabs it and turns it off for him. "Did you steal it?" no longer yelling

"No, I found your wallet. You said I needed new stuff so I went to get them. And Linda was downstairs looking bored and asked her to come with." He says restarting the game.

"Oh alright then." he looks around at all things then back at Kon and Linda. "Do you mind, Miss?" she looks up at him.

"Don't pay attention to him. She's with me dad." Kon says still playing Halo.

"It's important." He says trying again to convince him. Kon didn't listen he just keep playing. "If you don't want me to fire you I suggest you leave." He tells Linda.

"Ok I'll leave." She says and gets up so does he and grabs her waist pulling her close and kissing her tongue and all. He lets her go and she was speechless looks at him biting her lip wanting more. Lex grabs her led her to the door.

"About your powers," Kon presses pause and looks up at him. "I want to run some test on you."

"Tests, I'm not a lab rat?" Kon stands up and looks at him angry. "I don't think so."

"Do you want to fly? Heat vision?" Lex asks and Kon smiles. "Well?"

"Alright let's go." Kon get his black leather jacket.

Lex looks at him he was still wearing his S t-shirt with loose dark red pants and red fingerless gloves plus his skater black shoes. "Let's go." He says to him smiling.

**…**

They end up in a secret lab somewhere in North Rhelasia about 100 feet down or something.

"You're really are loaded aren't you?" Kon asks as he looks around the underground building.

"I have money and you have raw power." Lex looks at Kon. "The perfect team."

"Kon-el and Lex Luthor. Superboy and Lex Luthor? We'll work on it." Kon says to him smiling.

"This is Dr. Reed." He says pointing to a man in a lab coat black hair, tall, old.

"Hello Superboy." He says to him. "Strip down." He says bluntly.

"What?" Kon asks somewhat shocked, then looks up at his dad.

"Perhaps you should explain what is going to happen first." Lex says to Dr. Reed as he puts an arm around Kon, calming him down.

"Oh right, I thought I already had." He says scratching the back of his head smiling. "Alright well, first we are going to run some tests to see what you are capable of doing." He says walking and then handing him workout clothes, gray shorts, gray muscle shirt and tennis shoes, he grabs them and sighs.

"Gee, thanks." He says sarcastically. "Then what?" Kon asks not wanting to get his clothes off.

"Then we will make the right adjustments to the tank." He says walking to the tank filled with blue water.

"Tank? I'm going inside a tank?" Kon asks taking off his clothes and looking at the tank.

"Yes." Dr. Reed says patting the tank, proud of his accomplishment.

"Um no." he says as he starts putting back his own back on clothes.

"Kon, please." Lex says to him. "You want to be as strong as Superman, as fast as him, Heat vision, x-ray vision, Fly, Freeze breath? You can have all of this, you will beat him and all you have to do is get inside that tank" Lex says smiling, putting his hand on his shoulders.

"You can't tell me what to do." Kon says angrily.

"I'm not. This is all about you, what do you want to do?" Lex says to him.

He doesn't reply he just starts putting his workout clothes back on. "What do I have to do?"

"Thank you son. With your help we can and will defeat the Justice League."

"You mean Superman." Kon says correcting him.

"Yes him." Lex says to him smiling, Kon looks at suspiciously. Lex hugs him and Kon hugs him back. "Now I have to get to work." He lets go of Kon. "And so do you." Lex leaves.

"Good now we can get to work, can you lift 100 tons?" Doctor Reed asks smiling.

"And I'm left alone with the crazy person." Kon says and sighs. He looks at his ring and smiles.

**Review **

**Please Thank you. **


	4. Renew

**Renew**

**Reestablish on a new, usually improved, basis or make new or like new, Cause to appear in a new form**

…**March 24 Sunday**

After 25 hours of nonstop 'training' with wires sticking to him getting the results, running simulations with killer robots, running on treadmills, lifting tons of pounds knowing exactly where his limitation was he got pissed and threw the 29 tons away from him making a create on the floor, sweating.

"I'M DONE!" Kon yells out. "You either put me in the tank or I start using you as a punching bag!" he yelled out to Dr. Reed.

"Alright," he says smiling "Come along."

"Can I shower first?" he says talking off his sweaty shirt wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"You'll be fine." Dr. Reed says to him walking to the tank with the blue water. "Now strip down."

"Where are my clothes?" Kon asks looking around for clothes.

"No clothes," Dr. Reed says to him, Kon looks at him raising an eyebrow. "It's better like this the water can be absorbed by you faster."

"Ok, how I'm going to breath?" Kon asks as he takes off his shoes.

"With this." He gives him an oxygen looking mask, and then presses a button which opens the hatch from the top of the tank. "Hop in it will only take a day." he says smiling. "And when you wake up you will be renew."

"Who the hell says renew?"He takes off his boxers "Yeah, I feel exposed. Let's do this." He grabs the mask puts it on and jumps inside the tank and as soon as he did he felt tired and fell asleep.

Doctor Reed presses buttons on the machine and the tank starts to bubble. He smiles and he looks at his tv as he calls his Boss, Lex Luthor.

"He got in the tank." He says looking at him.

"Good. How is he doing?" Lex asks him.

"Amazing but you know he's not as strong as Superman or fast, doesn't have x-ray vision or heat vision but I guess that's why we're doing this." Doctor Reed says.

"Yes, we are. Keep me updated." Lex says as he logs off and smiles.

**...**

**Read and Review**


	5. Rage

**Rage**

**Violent and uncontrolled anger, ****a fit of violent wrath**

… **March 25 Monday**

"It's been a 24 hours." Robin says standing on the briefing room on the computer running facial recognition on almost every know country that Lex Luthor owned, they went on several covert missions to his factories in case he was being held captive in one.

"What do we do now?" Megan asks him.

"How the hell I'm I supposed to know?!" he yells at her she looks at him surprised. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell. I haven't slept. He shouldn't be this hard to find." Robin says typing on the computer.

"Maybe he's not alive anymore." Kid Flash says, they all look at him shocked. "I said that out loud didn't I?" he asks as they all look at him angry "Sorry."

"What does Superman say?" Megan asks them.

"The League hasn't found him either." Aqualad tells her.

"Would they tell us? I mean they keep secrets, it's like a superpower for them." Artemis says to her.

"It doesn't matter all we want is to have Superboy back." Aqualad tells them.

…**Watchtower**

Superman was sitting on a chair shaking his leg causing a tremor on the watchtower. The lead box that used to hold the ring from Lex in his hand

"Superman Stop." Wonder Woman says putting her hand on his knee.

"Sorry." He crosses his arms and taps his fingers on his forearm.

Batman come out of the room and Superman stands up looking at him smiling then Batman shakes his head. "Sorry, I can't find his specific heat signature anywhere, he must be deep underground."

"We can try other things." Wonder Woman says to him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I have an idea." Superman says and walks to the zeta tubes.

"Superman don't do what I think you're about to do." Batman says to him.

"It has been a day!" Superman yells out as he turns to them. "It's time to get forceful." he turns back around and walks inside the tube.

**Superman 01**

"We should go after him." Wonder woman says.

"After you." Batman says to her.

She looks at him and he looks at her and they both stand still.

…**Metropolis**

Superman crashes the window that Lex Luthor was working in his building, LexCorp and uses his heat vision to seal the door shut closing the exist and then uses it on Mercy's mechanical arm, no interruptions knocking her out.

"Where is he?" Superman asks him standing out the window, he was his enemy there were bound to be traps inside his office.

Lex walks up to him "I don't know what you are talking about." He says. Superman throws him the lead box. Lex caches it and looks at it "Mustn't compare to the value of Rubies but personally I do prefer the red of Kryptonite."

"I know you used it on Superboy." Superman says to him, wanting nothing more but to strangle him. "You are turning him into something that he is not."

"I'm just trying to unleash his dark side. Find out what my son is really made of." He says smiling up at Superman. "Red Kryptonite if worn brings out the primal uncensored core of self." Superman looks at him sad he'd been on red-k before it was thrilling but once it came off there was nothing but regret and guilt every single time. Lex smile widens "You won't go near it you're scared of what you might find inside yourself."

"I won't let you hurt him." Superman says to him angry.

"How about a compromise?" He takes out his phone and calls somebody "Bring him in." then hangs up. "Let's just give him a minute or-" the door busts open with a single kick. "Ah son, there you are. Look its Superman." He says as Kon walks to them.

"Hey Kal, what's up?" Kon asks smiling he was wearing his S shirt with loose black jeans, boots, and dark red leather jacket.

"Kon," he sighs in relieve he was ok, still had the ring. "I need you to listen to me. The ring you have to take it off. The longer you are exposed to it the more unstable you will become you are a danger to yourself and everybody else around you." He explains.

"You're still mad about me wearing this stupid thing?" Kon says to him.

"Look you know how the green one makes you sick, well the red one changes your personality." Superman says to him hoping he'd take it off.

Kon looks up at Lex who was smiling then at Superman looking desperate "So everything, I've been doing and saying is because of this?" he asks touching the ring.

"Yes," Superman nods happily, Lex's smile fades. "That's why you have to take it off."

"Take it off?" Kon smirks at him "I just wish I'd find it sooner." Lex smiles again "With my abilities I can do anything I want."

"No, I'm stronger than you Kon." Superman says to him, ready to fight him.

"Let's test that theory." Kon says smiling.

"Oh no, son. I don't think that's a good idea. You don't have full control of your new powers. Why don't we go and train some more." Lex says to him putting a hand on his shoulder.

Kon looks at him and smiles sweetly "I don't listen to the guy with the god-like powers, what makes you think I'll listen to you?" he pushes him away sending him flying to the wall making a small dent, then rushes Superman out the window.

They crash down in the middle of the road making a crater and Kon stats punching him with his left fist and holding him down with his right hand, Superman starts to bleed, he was stronger than before. He pulls his legs up and puts them in Kon's head bringing him down. Superman gets on top of him.

"I'm trying to help you!" Superman screams.

"I don't want your help!" Kon screams back, and pushes him away from him, Superman stubbles and Kon grabs his hands and ties to push him back down but Superman was holding his own crushing each other's hands.

"Kon-el please." Superman begs. Kon knees him in the stomach, Superman lets go and Kon grabs his head holding it down while kneeing him in the face several times more blood spilling from him.

"No please let me." Green Lantern Hal Jordan says as he puts Kon in green chains and pulls him away from Superman.

"Chains?" Kon asks smiling. "You're funny Green Lantern." He shatters the chains and the force of it sends GL flying; Superman flies up and caches him before he crashes into a building.

"Ok, since when can you're SuperBrat do that?" GL asks annoyed then shocked when he sees Superman bleeding from his head, nose and lip.

"I don't know." Superman says putting GL down ignoring the blood coming down his face.

"Mind if I call for back up?" GL asks, he shakes his head 'no' and flies off. "Hey guys found Superboy, he's in Metropolis. Might need some back up." GL says in his com, he sees Superman get thrown into a building and Kon smiling. "I think some magic uses would be good." He flies up to get a better view and sees Superman fighting Kon, he makes a green bat and hits Kon away.

"What did you do that for?" Superman flies up to him and asks.

"Sorry thought you were in trouble." GL says to him not really sounding apologetic.

"Kon can't fly!" Superman says angry.

"What did you say about him not being able to fly?" GL points to Kon flying towards them.

"You can fly?" Superman asks him when he stops in front of them. "How can you fly?"

"It was a birthday present from dad." Kon says smiling at him. "Wanna see what else I can do?" his eyes glow red and releases heat vision. GL dodges it but Superman gets hit in the chest.

He goes to Green Lantern he puts up a green shield and Kon breaks it with a single punch, punching him as well almost dislocating his jaw he crashes down to the roads of Metropolis.

Kon turns around and sees Superman getting up he rushes him while in midair and punches him put Superman grabs the punch the force of it breaking ever window in the buildings. Kon pushes Superman into a building, Superman pulls himself up and punches Kon into another building. Kon uses his heat vision again distracting Superman then punches him in the jaw landing on his own statue in the park breaking it. He flies up and starts throwing punches, Kon doges them easy enough.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that, the genomorphs taught me how to fight." He says smiling "I'm well versed in about every hand to hand combat strategy under the sun. Another present from dad." He grabs his arm and throws him back down. He flies down hovering in front of him, smiling.

"The only reason Luthor wants you to wear that ring is so that he can corrupt and control you." Superman says getting up.

"Control me?" he says angrily "No **one** can control me!" he yells out.

A gold lasso gets wrapped around him he turns to see Wonder woman, Doctor Fate, and a beat up Green Lantern on the standing on ground.

"That is enough Superboy, now take off the ring there is no way you can win." Wonder woman says as she as she pulls him down.

He lands himself on the ground then uses his heat vision on Doctor Fate knocking him down, then quickly wraps his right leg on the lasso and pulling down at it hard bringing Wonder woman towards him then kicks her with his left leg.

He unwraps himself and quickly flies towards her grabs her hair and spins her around then let's go. She crashes into a building, he lands on the road smiling. She gets up and looks at him angry she tackles him down to the ground and begins punching him in the face.

"I'm doing this because I care!" She yells out as she continues punching him, her knuckles turning bloody as he starts to bleed.

He moves his head just in time for her other punch and punches her instead she stumbles back he puts his legs in between her head as she stands up he begins punching her in the face, then does a flip and lets her go sending her flying to a another building.

He walks to her she gets up bleeding and he puts his fist up and so does she. They start to fight throwing punches and kicks. She punches him hard as he stumbles back she yells out "Stop!"

He shakes his head and looks at her his eyes full of hate and determination. Kon punches her again she blocks but he kicks her in the stomach she growls and looks up at him holding her stomach. "Make me." Kon says smiling blood around his teeth.

He kicks her again she grabs his leg and rolls him into an already broken road and punches him she gets up and walks away. "I said STOP!" she yells out clearly.

He flips up taking off his torn up red jacket and spits the blood from his mouth. He super speeds behind her she turns to punch him but he grabs her arm and puts pressure on it making her keel.

"You always hurt the people you care?" Kon asks her she looks up at him grunting from the pain. He smirks "I'm doing this because I care." He says repeating her own words to her. He smiles then breaks her arm a sick crack was heard and she screams. He lets her go.

"Yeah!" he yells out happily as he throws his arms up in the air.

Superman rushes at him and picks him up crashing into several buildings, Kon slightly turns grabs Superman's arms and spins him around throwing him up away from him. Superman uses his heat vision and so does Kon clashing the force of it destroying buildings.

"They're going to destroy Metropolis." GL says as he sees them fighting in midair Doctor Fate then points down. GL follows at what he is pointing to and sees Wonder Woman in the ground they fly down to her. "Are you ok?" he asks as he looks at her bleeding holding her arm close to her chest.

"We have to save as many people as we can." Wonder Woman says them, Doctor Fate immediately files off. "We have to call for more back up." She says to GL as he helps her get up.

"Like who? The whole League? In case you haven't noticed, this is Superboy we're dealing with, who now has the same ability as Superman. If Superman can't beat him were **screwed**."

They see Superman get knocked down bouncing on the ground. Kon files on top of him kicking him down hard making a large create. Superman sees the ring and grabs his right hand pulling on the ring Kon makes a fist and kicks Superman away into another building he lands himself safely on it and rushes Kon again, punches him twice and then grabbing his arm spinning him then throwing him to a building.

Kon rushes him and their punches meet the force breaking more windows breaking more buildings, Kon grabs his arm and swings him to a nearby building then kicks him down, Superman groans, people in the building looking at him worried.

"God you are so pathetic." Kon says as he flies down slowly. He picks him up by the hair. "Can't believe I ever wanted to be like you." Then tosses him like a rag doll around the building.

"Where are they?" Captain Marvel asks as he arrives at Metropolis.

"Where do you think, braniac?" GL says to him pointing to the smoke.

"Wow, Superboy did all of this?" Captain Marvel asks looking around, shocked.

"We need to get the ring from him." Miss Martian says as she flies off past them.

GL looks surprised then turns to Captain angry "Did you call her?"

"What? No of course not." He says in a panic. "It's all over the news."

"Damn it! The whole team must be here by now." He flies down when he sees people about to get squashed by falling piece of building.

Superman punches him then tries again but Kon dodges then punches Superman in the stomach and grabs his ankles and throws him down hard into a pier. He picks up a crane and throws it down at him. Superman rolls away and grabs a large boating metal chain and wraps it around Kon. Kon tries to break free but Superman pulls him down crashing pass the wood floors and into the ocean.

Superman takes a breath flies up looks down and uses his x-ray vision but he doesn't see him. He turns around to see Kon holding a giant boat and throws it at him. Both Captain Marvel and Miss Martian help him stop the boat from crashing into the city.

Captain Marvel flies to him first Kon punches him down then kicks him making sure he'd stay down. Miss Martian flies to him Kon uses his heat vision she was shocked and it hits her hurting her badly.

Superman files up to him "Stop it Superboy!" he yells out and grabs his ankles and spins and spins and spins him then throws him into the park far away from Miss Martian and Captain Marvel. Kon grabs his head gets up and stagers, dizzy.

"Conner!" Aqualad yells out as he runs to him. He turns to the team running to him Artemis, Kid Flash, and Robin.

"Hey guys what's up?" Kon says casually as he whips some of the blood from his forehead.

"What's UP? You have to stop!" Artemis yells.

"Why? I'm winning." Kon says as he walks to them.

"You're destroying Metropolis." Robin says angrily.

"Don't be so dramatic." Kon says smiling. They all glare at him. "Oh come on. I'm just having a little fun." He says as he smiles at them.

"This isn't fun." KF says to him pointing to all of the destroyed buildings. "You have to take the ring off. Right now."

"You sound just like Superman." He says angrily.

"We're going to fight aren't we?" KF asks.

"That depends are you with me or against me?" Kon asks as his eyes glow red. They looked at each other.

"Right now we're against you." Aqualad says taking out his water bearers.

"Figured you'd say that." He releases his heat vision and they jump away.

Artemis takes out her bow and arrows she starts to shot, they do no damage. He looks at her bored.

He turns to his right see Aqualad with hammers in his water bearers and hits Kon stumbles a little Aqualad then backs off and let's Robin throw batarangs at him and Artemis shots exploding arrows.

"Ok, that's getting really annoying." He uses his heat vision to burn Artemis bow. Kid Flash runs up to him Kon tries to punch him but he ducks down and swings his leg under his and he falls down. "Oh good one." He says sarcastically then gets up. "Now what?" he looks at them. "You're not strong enough to take me on. So why don't you just leave, before I **really **get mad." He says looking at them glaring.

"Conner please just-" Aqualad says to him.

"Take off the ring." He finishes his sentence. "You guys are really obsessed over this ring." He says showing it to them.

KF runs and tries to grab his ring Kon matches his speed and punches him in the stomach blood comes out of his mouth and he gets send flying back. He superspeeds into Aqualad pushes him into a nearby tree and puts his arm on his throat.

"Conner…please…don't…do this." he tries to say as his trachea gets crushed Kon punches him right in the face. He was about to do it again but Artemis stops him.

"Leave him alone!" Artemis yells out as she tries to grab hold of him from behind Kon throws his head back hitting her head she screams as she starts to bleed from her nose and mouth. He let's go of Aqualad and turns to her on the ground.

Robin kicks him in the chest then throws a smoke pallet at him Kon gets behind Robin and twists his arm behind him. "I told you to leave Dick. You should have listened." He pulls at his arm and Robin screams.

"Superboy ENOUGH!" Superman yells out. Kon lets go of Robin and he grabs his arm in pain.

Superman superspeeds and grabs his right hand trying to get the ring and Kon tries to punch him but misses then kicks him away he takes a breath then gets on top of him and punches with his left hand over and over and over Superman uses his heat vision it lands on his eyes. Kon screams in agony covering his eyes, Superman shoves him away. Kon gets on his knees hands over his eyes.

"I know you can't understand, but I'm trying to keep you save." Superman says getting up whipping blood from his lip.

"Save me from myself?" Kon mock him slowly opening his eyes then looking at his ring, blurry.

"Kon this isn't who you really are." Superman says walking closer his back to him. Kon still looking at his ring feels Superman getting close.

"You're wrong I'm nothing like you." Kon says to him getting up then turning around to face him. "I am a Luthor and this is who I am!"

"No its not and you're coming home with me!" Superman yells he superspeeds with Kon crashing him into a building pinning his left hand down on it and grabbing his right looking at the ring. Both fighting for dominance with their super strength then Superman slams the ring into the building shattering it.

"NO!" Kon yells out as the ring breaks, he takes a deep breath and looks up at Superman, shocked. Superman steps away from him.

The Justice League surrounds them ready to fight, not knowing the fight was over.

Superboy looks around at the broken buildings, glass on the floor, the police, ambulances, innocent people hurt, the League and the Team. He slides down on the building wall landing on the ground covering his eyes, crying. Superman looks at him sadly he kneels down in front of him and pulls him into a hug.

"What did I do?" Superboy whispers again and again and again, wrapping his arms around Superman torso, head on his chest, still crying still bleeding.

"It's ok, you weren't yourself." Superman says hugging him tightly. "It's ok. You're ok."

The Justice League relax it was over.

**Watchtower**

"How is he?" Batman asks.

"He's with my parents, he said he needs space." Superman said to him as he walks to the monitor. "I tried to clean up as much as I could in Metropolis and the others are still down their." He looks at what Batman was looking at Superman fighting Superboy. "His power level is extraordinary frankly... having someone that powerful running around makes me uneasy is that...how people have felt about me?"

"No." Batman says. "You wear your heart on your sleeve, Clark. People know who you are and what you stand for." Superman smiles at him. "What did Luthor do to him?" Batman asks Superman he's smiles fades.

"I don't know, he won't tell me, and I'm not going to push him." He looks at the fight. "I can't believe how mad he was is that how I am when I'm on red Kryptonite?" Superman asks him.

"It may bring out your inner desires but it doesn't turn you into a rampaging teen killer that was the Luthor gene." Batman says to him.

"Please don't tell Conner that. He's having a hard time with him being part me." Superman says to him.

"How do you know he doesn't like being faster than a speeding bullet and as strong as a locomotive?" Batman says with a small smirking, Superman glares at him not amused. "Truth is we don't know what he is capable of anymore." He says being serious again.

"Doesn't matter, because of me Conner has no chance of ever being a normal kid." Superman says to him.

Batman looks at him. "Finally taking responsibility for him not the way I imagined…still."

Superman ignores him still looking at the fight. "While I was growing up being different feeling like an outsider… like a freak, like I was all alone."

"You turned out alright." Batman says still looking at him.

"You don't understand it never goes away, it's always in there the only thing that's ever made me feel normal is…this" Superman says as he motions at the Watchtower.

"Conner's not alone he has you and the team." Batman says and looks back at the fight.

"About Conner, we need to talk to him can you bring him up?" Green Lantern says to him.

Most of the League was with him the mentors were angry at Superboy for what they had done to their protégé and therefore were angry at Superman for letting it happen.

"Not right now." Superman says to him still looking at screen Superboy now fighting Wonder Woman.

"No, now Superman." Green Arrow says to him angrily.

"Tomorrow." Superman says avoiding him now looking at Superboy beating up his friends.

"Superman-"Flash starts

"Tomorrow." Superman says forcefully.

"Batman are you ok with this?" Flash says Superspeeding next to Batman and pointing to the fight. "He broke Robin's arm."

"Robin is fine, a little upset that he won't be in patrol for the next 2 weeks but he'll fine." Batman says to him.

"Well Artemis isn't!" Green arrow yelled out. "Her mom got pissed at me for how she turned up."

"M'gann is also upset about what has occurred." Manhunter says to him.

"And I'm sure Conner will apologize to each one of them but he needs some time to think." Superman says to them not wanting to look at them.

"It's not about that." Aquaman says Superman turns to him. "Luthor has programmed Superboy before with the code 'Red Sun' he had plenty of time to reprogram him again.

"I will personally go inside and make sure that everything is fine." Manhunter says to him.

"I'll talk to him." Superman says to him. "Tomorrow." he says turning back to the screen the fight was almost finished.

"Do you promise?" Wonder woman asks him. "Promise that he will do this even if he doesn't want to." Superman looks at her. "With someone that powerful, we need to make sure that it doesn't happen again."

"Fine. I'll talk to him-" Superman says.

"No! You'll convince him that this is the only way." Green arrow says to him.

"I'll talk to him." Superman says looking at him. "But tomorrow." he walks to the zeta tubes.

"You better or that kid is going to get the kicking of a lifetime." Green arrow threatens..

**Superman 01**

**...**

**Review**


	6. Rectification

**Rectification**

**To set right; correct.**

**...March 26 Tuesday**

**Kent farm**

"Hey Conner you're up early." Clark says as he walks up to him in the meadow blue flannel shirt, jeans, glasses, and boots and sees Conner lying down on the grass looking up stars starting to fade from the sun coming up.

"Never went to sleep." Conner says to him still looking up at the sky, his black and red flannel shirt, jeans and cowboy boots.

"Why didn't you talk to the team? You said you would." Clark says to him.

"And I told you I needed space." Conner says to him.

"Conner you can't run away from the problem." Clark tells him, knowing from experience.

"I'm not running!" Conner yells and get up turning away from Clark. "You can't run away from a problem when the problem is in your blood."

"Conner-"

"It's like I have two identify I don't know which one is the real me." Conner explains.

"The real you is the one that came back." Clark says as he puts a hand on his shoulder.

Conner turns around to face him. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life." Clark says to him. Conner hugs him Clark smiles and hugs him back. His com buzzes he presses it still holding Conner. "Yeah?...I know...I'm with him right now." He looks down at Conner "We have to talk." Conner lets him go and looks up at him.

"About what?"Conner asks him.

"Um well...Want to come to the Watchtower?"Clark asks.

"Nah, I have something to do." Conner says smiling, superspeeds and puts on his S shirt and looks up at him. Clark nods and Superboy files off.

He's com buzzes "I didn't tell him Oliver. I'll ask him later ok." he sighs

…**Metropolis**

Superboy breaks the glass window on LexCorp.

"Oh great, and I just had that fixed." Lex says motioning Mercy to stand down. "Please come in son."

He does "Next time I'll be sure to use the door dad." He says with a small smiling.

"What can I do for you?" Lex asks him.

"I'm sorry, about hurting you." Superboy says looking at him quickly x-raying him "I broke two ribs."

"Yes you did. Please sit" Lex motions for him to sit down on one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"I won't be staying long." Superboy says to him.

"Oh that's too bad." Lex says sadly.

"Enough with the pleasantries, don't you think?" Superboy says erasing all emotions from his face.

"Yes, I do." He presses a button under his desk and a cage with green kryptonite falls down on Superboy. Superboy stands his ground the green K not affecting him, he grabs the green k bars and bends them and walks out.

Lex looked slightly shocked, Superboy crosses his arms.

"You poisoned me!" Superboy yelled.

"I just restored your true nature son…you should thank me." Lex says.

"If you **ever** do something like that to me again, I will crush you." Superboy says to him, calmly. His eyes full of hate.

"Why not kill me?" Lex asks taunts him as he lends on his chair and looks behind Kon.

"Because that's not who I am." He turns around not surprised to see Superman standing behind the broken window, he walks around the green k cage.

"You may want to change yourself to impress Superman, but we both know deep down you are more Luthor, my son." Lex says to him smiling.

"If that's really what you believe you should start being more nice to me…dad." Superboy says as he turns around to face him and looks at the cage, he uses his heat vision on it and it a matter of seconds it disappears into nothing. "Just a suggestion." He says and looks up at Superman looking somewhat angry, then files off with him.

"When you said you had something to do, I didn't think threatening Luthor was it." Superman says looking very angry at him while flying.

"Had to be done." Superboy says to him.

"Come on." Superman says and Superboy follows him and they land on top of the bridged in Metropolis.

"I know you're mad but I-" Superboy tries to explain his action but is interrupted by him.

"Don't let Luthor manipulate you like that again." Superman snaps at him. Superboy turns around and looks down at the cars coming and going sadly, "I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come out like that I'm just-" Superman sighs "I should have told you about the red Kryptonite sooner." He says apologetic.

"This isn't your fault Kal, I shouldn't have been so quick to trust him." Superboy says to him still looking down.

"You can't beat yourself up, you had no idea that he would use red Kryptonite on you **or** how it would affect you." He looks at his clone brother "It's one of the draw backs of being like us." He says sadly.

"But I'm not like you Kal," Superboy says looking at him. "I mean, maybe on the outside with what I can do. But what that ring brought out in me, that was all Lex."

"There's a shadow inside of all of us." Superman says putting a hand on his shoulder. "But that doesn't mean that you need to embrace it. You decide who you really are. And I know you'll make the right choice and become the hero you're destined to be."

Superboy smiles at him and Superman smiles back.

"Now how come you didn't get sick with the green Kryptonite?" Superman says looking suspicions at him.

"I call it tactical telekinesis." Superman looks at him confused "It's like telekinesis but I have to touch it to make anything move. I used it on my body like a force field to block the kryptonite."

"Very resourceful of you." Superman says to him impressed.

They both turn around when they hear a crash then look at each other and smile they both fly off to the crash.

**...Watchtower**

**Superman 01**

**Superboy B04**

"Did you see the look on Toyman's face?" Superman asks laughs as they walk in.

"Yeah! That idiot actually thought I was a robot." Superboy says smiling walking besides him.

"You proved him wrong." Superman says to him.

"How was I supposed to know he was going to try to punch me." Superboy says innocently. "So what I'm I doing up here anyway?" Superboy asks looking around the Watchtower. He sees Wonder Woman. "I'm sorry." he blurted out.

Superman looks down at him and with a small smile. He sometimes forgets that Superboy is only 2 years old.

"It's alright Superboy I heal rather quickly." She says to him. "I'm glad you're here."

"You are?" Superboy asks confused.

"Superboy the real reason your here is that-" Superman starts to explain.

"Good Superpsycho is here. Let's strap him down and get J'onn in here." Green arrow says to him.

"There's a good reason why Red arrow doesn't hang out with you anymore." Superboy says back. "And why are you strapping me down?"

"Well we are just worried that Luthor might have put in...suggestions." Superman says slowly avoiding the word program it makes it sound like he's a robot not a boy.

"You mean reprogram me." Superboy says to him. "That's why you brought me here?" he didn't know whether to be sad or angry that **Superman **of all people lied to him. "You said you trusted me."

"I do trust you. It's Luthor I don't trust." Superman says to him.

"So you only trust half of me?" Superboy asks not really understanding.

"No that's not what I meant." Superman says to him. "I'm just-I know that-" Superman stammers.

"Luthor is a conniving son of a bitch, who probably put a kill switch on you." Green arrow says to him. "We're just trying to make sure you don't try to kill us again."

"Artemis and Red are right about you. You are a jackass." Superboy says to him.

"Only when my life is threten." Green arrow says back to him.

"You weren't even there!" Superboy yells out.

"Yes I was! I was saving peoples lives while you-" Green arrow says to him.

"Enough!" Batman yells out as he walks in with J'onn then looks at Superboy. "Nobody blames you. Nobody that understands the situation."

"Oh come on Bats! Who knows what Luthor did to him." Green arrow says to him.

"I know what he did to me I was there." Superboy says to him angry.

"Please Superboy." J'onn says as he pulls up a table in the middle of the Watchtower. "I will only take a couple of minutes."

"I'm out of here." he says as he walks back to the zeta tubes.

Flash Superspeeds in front of him he turns around and sees Green Lantern, Aquaman, Atom, Black Canary, Green arrow, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Batman.. He looks at Superman.

"It wasn't a request was it?" Superboy asks him. He realized they were there to make sure he did as he was told.

"I'm so sorry Conner." Superman says to him.

"You know you could have just asked back at the farm."Superboy says as he walks to the table."Let's get this over with." He lays down.

J'onn puts his hands on either side of Superboy's head. "Try to relax." he says. "Open your mind."

"Is M'gann mad at me?" He asks looking up at him.

"She is upset. But I am certain that she will forgive you once you apologize for hurting her."J'onn answers truthfully. "That other girl that you kissed however will take sometime."

"Got it." he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

**...couple of minutes later**

"He is fine." J'onn says as he finishes reading his mind most of the League still there.

"Meaning he's no longer programmed?" Green arrow asks.

"Meaning he was never programmed." J'onn replies.

"Are you sure?" Green arrow asks.

"Yes." J'onn answers as Superboy tries to get up.

"Are you really sure?" Green arrow asks again.

"He said he was sure." Superman snaps at Green as he helps get Superboy up when he sees he was having trouble. "Are you OK?" he asks him.

"Yeah just a headeach." Superboy says as he grabs his head.

"I'm sorry, but I had to make sure that there was no programming at all." J'onn explains. "It was an extensive exploration of your mind that you are not custom to."

"It's fine. I'm ok." Superboy says to him as he gets on his feet.

"Want me to fly back with you?" Superman asks him. "Ma and Pa are probably worried." he says smiling.

"No, I have rounds to make, people to apologize to, beg for forgiveness." he says as he walks to the zeta tubes. "Not you." he points to Green arrow.

"If you need somebody to talk to." Black Canary walks up to him. "I'm here for you Conner." she puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, I might take you up on that." he says to her smiling then continues walking to the zeta tubes, and leaves.

**...Mount Justice**

**Superboy B4**

They all look at the zeta tube shocked Wally, Artemis, Dick and Kaldur all badly hurt he was the one who did it. He looks at them.

"I am so sorry. I never-"he says to them but gets cut off.

"CONNER!" Wally, Artemis, Dick, and Kaldur yelled out happy as soon as the shock passes and they all ran up to him and hugged him.

"We thought you'd never come back!" Artemis yelled as she wraps her arms around his neck, her nose was broken so she had nose bandage.

"Yeah you had us worried there for a minute." Wally says as he wraps his arms around Conner's waist from behind you couldn't tell but he had bandages around his stomach it was actually hard to breath for him.

"Yeah Wally was staring to cry." Dick teases as he hugs him from the side with one arm the other one in a cast.

"Glad you are back friend." Kaldur says as he hugs him from the other side with a black eye and a busted lip.

"I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt. I know it's going to take some time but please forgive me." Conner says to them, all of them still hugging him, while he just hugged Artemis.

"You're forgiven!" Wally yells happily. "But no more jewelry until you get married ok?"

"Got it." Conner says smiling. He looks around his home. "Where is Megan?" he asks.

"Hi." He turns his head around they all let go of him, Megan. He turns to face her completely, he had hurt her he also kissed another girl she already knew that.

"I'm so sorry, sorry for hurting you. I didn't mean for this to happen. I'll understand if you don't want to be with me anymore. You were the first one to show me love, true love. I know you will probably despise me for a really long time but I-." She runs up to him and kisses him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I guess you're going to have to make it up to me somehow." She tells him smiling and kisses him again.

"AW!" they all tease.

**Batman 02**

"Good you're all here." He looks at Conner and Megan pulling apart from the kiss. "Superboy."

"Good to see again Batman." Conner says to him.

Batman goes up to the computer and types and an ocean map comes on and a picture of a ship, they all gather around.

"Is everything ok?" Megan whispers.

"Tell you about it later." Conner whispers back. They all here him and look at him then turn back at Batman.

"You have a mission for us? But we're… you know." Dick says as he points to his cast referring to his cast, Artemis broken nose, and Wally's broken ribs.

"It's low profile. This is the Reaper, a top-secret naval research ship." Batman says to him. "The crew abandoned ship for reasons still unknown."

"Good name." Artemis says sarcastically.

"Researching what?" Kid Flash asks.

"That's need to know." Batman says to him.

"I'm guessing that's the top-secret part." Superboy says to him as he holds Megan's hand.

"It's lost at sea, find it. It has valuable information inside it." Batman says to them.

"Understood." Aqualad says to him. "Let's go." He says to the team.

**The End!**

**Review**

**You will never know what happen in the Reaper Muah ha ha ha!**


End file.
